Who Are You? Where am I! CURRENTLY REWRITING
by Sweet Sweet Love Star
Summary: Sakura is putting away some of Tsunade's scrolls for her when suddenly, POOF. She is found unconscious with a mysterious deck of cards in her pocket and a piece of paper with her name on it. Will Sakura return her ninja life or will she stay at Duel Acade
1. Sakura's Duel ID

Duelist ID:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Yugioh: GX, If did I was be filthy rich by now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Who Are You? Who am I?!**

_Sugoi Panda Lily_

**Summary:** Sakura is putting away some of Tsunade's scrolls for her when suddenly, POOF. She is found on a beach unconscious with a mysterious deck of cards in her pocket and a piece of paper with her name on it. Will Sakura return her ninja life or will she stay at Duel Academy? Read and Find out!

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts / Dream_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Duelist ID:**

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Hometown:

Rank:  Slifer Red

Hair: Light Pink

Eyes: Green

Deck type: Dragons/ Charmer Monsters

Duel Spirit: Decoy Dragon

**Monsters**: (20)

Hiita the Fire Charmer: ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Level 3

Eria the Water Charmer: ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Level 3

Aussa the Earth Charmer: ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Level 3

Wynn the Wind Charmer: ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Level 3

Dharc the Dark Charmer: ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 Level 3

Familiar-Possessed – Hiita: ATK: 1850 DEF: 1500 Level 4

Clone Dragon: ATK: ? DEF:? Level 4

Tiger Dragon: ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800 Level 6

Tyrant Dragon: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500 Level 8

Blizzard Dragon: ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 Level 4

Ruby Dragon: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200 Level 4

Luster Dragon: ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600 Level 4

Decoy Dragon: ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Level 2

Light and Darkness Dragon: ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 Level 8

Silent Magician LV4: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 Level 4

Silent Magician LV8: ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000 Level 8

Dweller in the Depths: ATK 1500 DEF: 700 Level 3

Element Dragon: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 Level 4

Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 Level 8

**Fusion:**

5 God Dragon

**Traps:** (8)

Enchanted Javelin

Gift of the Mystical Elf

Bloody Price

Just Desserts

Wall of Revealing Light

Trap Hole

Mirror Force

Dark Mirror Force

**Spells:** (10)

Axe of Despair

Raigeki

Fissure

Graceful Charity

United we Stand

Horn of the Unicorn

Emergency Provisions

Hammer Shot

Swords of Revealing Light

Stray Lambs

**Field Spells:** (2)

Secret Village of Spellcasters

Mountain

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pairing Votes:

Jaden x Sakura: 0

Syrus x Sakura: 0

Chazz x Sakura: 0

Zane x Sakura: 0

Other: 0


	2. Chapter 1: Where am I!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Who Are You? Who am I?!**

_Sugoi Panda Lily_

**Summary:** Sakura is putting away some of Tsunade's scrolls for her when suddenly, POOF. She is found unconscious with a mysterious deck of cards in her pocket and a piece of paper with her name on it. Will Sakura return her ninja life or will she stay at Duel Academy? Read and Find out!

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Words:** 1075

_Scene Change_

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts / Dream /Sound Effect_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Konoha: Hokage Tower. 3.00 PM_

(Sakura is wearing her clothes in the 'Shippuden' series.)

'Why do I have to away her damned scrolls, can't Shizune or something do it, I mean I have training to do!' Mumbled Sakura as she puts away her _master's_ scrolls.

She reached to the top shelf to put away a scroll when she accidently knocked some scrolls over.

One scroll hit her on the head when- _POOF_! Sakura had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shizune was walking past the scroll closet when she heard a poof noise. She went to investigate but all she saw was 100's of scrolls on the floor.

'Hey, wasn't Sakura supposed to put those away?' Said Shizune to her self.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Duel Academy: Path to Duel Academy Entrance. 3.20 PM_

'And that's how I beat Chazz in a duel- ! _POOF!_

There was a poof of smoke and there was a girl lying down unconscious.

'Hey Jaden, who is that?' Asked Syrus.

'I don't know, let's see if she is okay' Said Jaden as he ran over the unconscious girl.

'Hello? Are you okay?' Asked Jaden as he shook her shoulders gently.

Syrus crouched down and checked her pulse. She was still alive.

'Okay she is still alive, let's take her to Mrs. Fontaine right away!' Said Jaden as he picked her up bridal style.

_Mrs. Fontaine's Office 3.30 PM_

Jaden and Syrus rushed to Mrs. Fontaine's office. Passing many people who gave them weird looks.

'Mrs. Fontaine! Mrs. Fontaine!' Yelled Syrus as he and Jaden crashed into her office.

'Hm? Jaden and Syrus, what is it?' Asked Mrs. Fontaine

'Look who we found unconscious outside the Duel Academy entrance! Said Jaden as he put the girl down onto a bed.

'Do you know her name?' Asked Mrs. Fontaine as she examined the girl.

'No, there was a puff of smoke then we just saw her there lying unconscious' Said Syrus anxiously.

'Well you two can leave now, I'll take care of her from here' Said Mrs. Fontaine as she put a damp cloth on the girl's forehead.

'Oh, okay then. We'll see you later Mrs. Fontaine' Said Jaden as he and Syrus left.

Mrs. Fontaine searched all of the girl's pockets for any thing that would tell her, her name.

She had found a piece of paper in a pocket on her skirt.

Which read…

**Duelist ID:**

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 15

Hometown: Konoha Village

Rank: Slifer Red and Chunin.

Hair: Light Pink

Eyes: Green

Deck type: Dragons/ Charmer Monsters

'So your name is Sakura huh? What on earth is a chunin?' Asked Mrs. Fontaine

Sakura suddenly woke up to Mrs. Fontaine's voice, but she didn't open her eyes. She reached for her weapons holster and got out a kunai.

Sakura opened her eyes and with lightning speed she went behind Mrs. Fontaine and held the kunai to her neck.

Mrs. Fontaine tried to scream but Sakura covered her mouth.

'Scream and I'll kill you!' Whispered Sakura as she slowly removed her hand from her mouth.

'Who are you?! Where am I?!' Asked Sakura holding the kunai up against her neck.

'I am Mrs. Fontaine, the school's medic, you are at Duel Academy!' Said Mrs. Fontaine sacredly.

'What village are you from?' Asked Sakura.

'Village? I am not from a village' Said Mrs Fontaine as she started to sweat.

'So, are you a missing nin then?! Asked Sakura.

'What's a missing nin?!' Asked Mrs. Fontaine.

'So…….. You are not a ninja?' Asked Sakura curiously.

'What?! No I am not a ninja!' Yelled Mrs. Fontaine.

'Oh, opps' Said Sakura as she removed the kunai from her neck.

'Mrs. Fontaine, are you okay?! I heard someone scream! Yelled Jaden as he ran into her office.

Sakura immediately saw him and threw a kunai at him, but luckily he dodged it and it only sliced off some of his hair.

'Hey! What was that for?!' Asked Jaden angrily.

'Sakura, please don't do that.' Said Mrs. Fontaine nervously.

'Huh? Why not?' Asked Sakura.

'Well you see where you come from that might be normal for you to do that. But here you can't just go around throwing knives at people.' Said Mrs. Fontaine to Sakura.

'He looked like a threat so I attacked' Said Sakura annoyed.

'Hey! You two I am still here you know!' Yelled Jaden.

'Oh, Jaden I completely forgot about you. I suggest you leave. You don't want Sakura here throwing more things at you.' Said Mrs. Fontaine as she shoved Jaden out of her office.

'So your name is Mrs. Fontaine? Well I am sorry for trying to kill you.' Said Sakura apologetically.

'It's not a problem Sakura' Said Mrs. Fontaine slightly scared.

'So, it's time for you to answer my question, where am I?' Asked Sakura

'I already told you, Duel Academy' Said Mrs. Fontaine.

'Never heard of it' Said Sakura.

'What?! You have never heard of the all famous Duel Academy?!' Asked Mrs. Fontaine surprisingly.

'Well it says here that you are a student her' Said Mrs. Fontaine pointing to the piece of paper that was in her pocket.

'Hm?' Said Sakura as she took a look at the paper.

'Slifer Red? What's a Slifer?' Asked Sakura curiously.

'I think you should have a talk with Councilor Shepherd.' Said Mrs. Fontaine as she shoved her out of her office and slipped the paper back into Sakura's pocket.

'Sigh' 'Atleast she is out of my hands' Said Mrs. Fontaine.

'I don't even know where this guy's office is, I'll just ask for directions' Said Sakura as she walked towards a guy wearing big black jacket…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will write alot of chapters since it is the school holidays, so you can expect alot from me.

Pairing Votes:

Jaden x Sakura: 0

Syrus x Sakura: 0

Chazz x Sakura: 0

Zane x Sakura: 0

Other: 0


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Chazz, Jaden and Syrus!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Who Are You? Who am I?!**

_Sugoi Panda Lily_

**Summary:** Sakura is putting away some of Tsunade's scrolls for her when suddenly, POOF. She is found unconscious with a mysterious deck of cards in her pocket and a piece of paper with her name on it. Will Sakura return her ninja life or will she stay at Duel Academy? Read and Find out!

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Words:** 1401

_Scene Change_

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts / Dream /Sound Effect_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Recap of Chapter 1 Where am I?!:**

'I don't even know where this guy's office is, I'll just ask for directions' Said Sakura as she walked towards a guy wearing big black jacket….

'Hi, excuse me do you know where could find Mr. Shepherd's office?' Asked Sakura.

'What? Are you new or something?' Asked the boy.

'I guess so' Said Sakura as she shrugged.

'Uh, okay just follow me' Said the boy.

Sakura followed the boy and blushed a little, he kinda looked like Sasuke.

'Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, yours?' Asked Sakura while they were walking.

'It's Chazz Princeton, you've probably heard of me since I am the best of the best' Said Chazz, obviously showing off.

'Never heard of you' Said Sakura

'What? Oh, I forgot your new so you wouldn't know' Said Chazz

They finally arrived at Mr. Shepherd's office. Sakura thanked Chazz and entered his office.

Sakura walked in and saw a slightly balding man sleeping on top of his desk.

'Excuse me, are you Councilor Shepherd?' Asked Sakura.

'……….' He didn't reply.

'Sakura pinched his nose and he suddenly woke up.

'Hello young lady, how can I help you?' Asked Councilor Shepherd.

'Well, have you ever met Tsunade?' Asked Sakura hoping he would say yes.

'Tsunade, why?' Asked Councilor Shepherd.

'Well, I am her student I was found unconscious here' Said Sakura.

'Oh is that so? I know her of course, big- breasted lady, right?' Asked Councilor Shepherd.

'Yep that's her_ Slifer Red Dorm: 4.50 PM_

' Said Sakura slightly happy.

'Well it might take some time till she will notice you are gone, so I'll let you stay at my school for the time being' He said as he went to get a school uniform for her.

'Thank you Councilor Shepherd, but where will I be living?' Asked Sakura.

'Hmm, I'll let you live in the Slifer Red dorm, with Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale.' Said Councilor Shepherd as he handed Sakura the Slifer Red Uniform. (The same uniform Alexis wears, but red instead of blue).

'Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale, please come to Councilor Shepherd's office!' Said Councilor Shepherd into the microphone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Slifer Red Dorm: 4.50 PM_

'Jaden, maybe they have called us up about that girl' Said Syrus.

'Maybe, but I don't want to see her again, she trued to kill me' Said Jaden making chocking sounds.

Syrus and Jaden walked to Councilor Shepherd's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Councilor Shepherd's Office 5.00 PM_

'Hey Shepherd, what is it?' Asked Jaden Rudely before he even entered his office.

'Hi' Sakura simply said to them.

'Jaden and Syrus, say hello to your new roommate!' Said Councilor Shepherd happily.

'What?! Are you kidding me! She tried to kill me!' Yelled Jaden.

'Well, I am sure you can get over that' Said Councilor Shepherd as he shoved them all out of the office.

'So, sorry for trying to kill you before' Said Sakura apologetically.

'It doesn't matter, as long I didn't die' Said Jaden happily.

'So Sakura, do you know how to duel?' Asked Syrus.

'Duel? What's that?' Asked Sakura.

'You don't know how to duel?!' Asked Jaden surprised.

'Nope, will you teach me?' Asked Sakura.

'Sure, why not?' Said Jaden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Slifer Red Dorm: 5.10 PM_

Jaden, Syrus and Sakura arrived at the dorm and Jaden and Syrus started teaching Sakura how to duel.

'So Sakura do you have any cards?' Asked Syrus

Sakura pulled out a deck of cards.

'Are these right, Councilor Shepherd gave them to me. ' Said Sakura showing them the cards.

'Yeah, they are fine' Said Jaden.

'So, can you show me how to play? Asked Sakura.

'I am not very good at explaining things, so I'll give you this book' Said Jaden handing a book to Sakura.

Sakura read the book title, _Dueling for Dummies_.

'Thanks, I'm sure I'll learn in no time' Said Sakura thankfully.

Jaden and Syrus left to go have a shower, while Sakura read the book Jaden gave her.

Sakura opened the first page of the book and started reading.

_How to play: The object of the game is to beat your opponent by either damaging your opponent by 8000+ life points, having your opponent run out of cards, or have the following cards in your hand at anytime during the game: __**Right and Left Leg of the Forbidden One, Right and Left Arm of the Forbidden One and Exodia the Forbidden One. **_

_**Getting Started:**__  
Each player must have a deck that consists of at least 40 cards. You can have a side deck that consists of 15 and ONLY 15 cards. This side deck can contain cards that can go against certain decks you have played against, and can be replaced for cards already in your deck ONLY after the first round unless otherwise stated. You can only use 3 copies of one type of card as well. Anymore of one type of card in your deck can get you disqualified in a match._

Sakura flipped to the next page.

_**Monster Cards**_

_Monster Cards are your essential cards used while dueling. _

_When you play a Monster Card, you can play it in one of two ways. Either __face-up__Attack Position__ or __face-down__Defense Position__. You cannot summon monsters in __face-up__Defense Position__, unless it specifically says you can on the card text. _

_Monster Cards have two numbers that usually matter. __ATK__ and __DEF__. __ATK__ only applies when in __Attack Position__, and __DEF__ only applies when in __Defense Position__ when attacking, but certain cards may still call upon either of these values no matter what position the monster is in. Monsters also have an __Attribute__, and a __Type__. Skilled Manipulation of these further variables will allow you to distort __ATK__ and __DEF__ to your advantage. _

_When a card's text reads a word or phrase in quotation marks followed by monster, it means a monster with the word or phrase in its name. eg. an "__Elemental Hero__" monster is a monster with "__Elemental Hero__" in its card name. _

Sakura was about to turn a page when she heard a noise.

'Sakura!'

'What was that?' Asked Sakura

'He! He! It's only me!' Sakura saw a small blue dragon staring at her.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Sakura screamed and fainted.

1 Hour later… -

'Hey! She is opening her eyes!' Said Jaden

'Sakura, are you okay?' Asked Syrus

'Huh? Oh I am fine, I just saw a giant lizard staring at me, so I fainted' Said Sakura with no emotion.

'A giant lizard?' Asked Syrus

'Yes it was blue and it had wings' Said Sakura.

'Well it could have been a duel spirit.' Said Jaden excitedly.

'A Duel spirit?' Asked Sakura

Jaden Handed Sakura her deck. 'Look threw your cards, if it looked like any of your monsters, it was probably your duel spirit.' Said Jaden smartly.

'Jaden, do you have a duel spirit?' Asked Sakura

'Yep, his name is Kuriboh (sp?)' Said Jaden.

Sakura started looking threw her cards when she saw the monster.

"Hey! I found it, Decoy Dragon, huh. It's not very strong ' Said Sakura

'But it's effect is good' Said Syrus pointing to the effect box.

'Well guys it's 6.30 and it's time to eat dinner!' Yelled Jaden

Syrus and Sakura followed Jaden to the Slifer Red eating table.

Jaden, Syrus and Sakura grabbed a plate and got some food. They all sat on a table and started eating.

'So guys, you this dueling thing, can I duel one of you?' Asked Sakura

'Sure, you can duel me, but I won't do easy on you!' Said Jaden

'Good, I am not a person you should take lightly' Said Sakura to Jaden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I will be updating as soon as I get 5 or more pairing votes, so if you want me to update please vote.

Pairing Votes: (Sorry only Yugioh Characters)

Jaden x Sakura:1

Syrus x Sakura: 0

Chazz x Sakura: 0

Zane x Sakura:2

Other: 0


End file.
